Vector's Anime: Miza-chan, Protector of Earth!
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: One-Shot! Vector made an opening for an anime he made. Apparently, the star is Mizael, the 'Sunflower Princess'.


**Me: Just, don't ask.**

**Rinko: We're using this song for Black and White.**

**Me: An original song by Me and Rinko!~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It starts with a shot of space, then a shot of a sunflower. On top of a flower is a chibi Mizael, wearing a dress, and holding a staff.

_Sunflower Princess, Miza-chan,_

Mizael raises the staff, then beams appear, along with hearts

_A magical girl from space!_

The hearts turn to stars, then the stars fall on earth

_Tries to protect humans,_

A shot of Mizael, making a barrier, protecting a little boy, namely Haruto, was shown.

_from a weird alien race_

The 'alien race' was a group of Kuriboh Tokens, led by Don Thousand. After that, a logo appears.

_Wears dresses, sunflowers, and girly things,_

Mizael is seen walking, in a Heartland Uniform (Guy's Uniform), then shots of things like cakes, candies, pudding was shown.

_Oh, wait, he's a guy_

A shot of Vector, Alit, and Gilag appear, and they seem to be running away from a pissed off Mizael.

_if he heard me singing this,_

The next shot is Vector, running towards the screen, and hitting it, smushing his face.

_then it's really a good-bye~_

A shot of the earth getting blown up was shown.

_Seriously, what kind of shampoo does he use,_

Shot of various girls, namely, Kotori, Cathy, Anna, Rio, and Droite are shown, and they all appeared side-to-side. Except for Kotori, who was in the middle.

_and why does it seem like a girly brand?_

Durbe is then seen, along with Shark in a library, and they both grin.

_Those ladies must've given it to him,_

A shot of Mizael transforming into a magical was shown. It involved shots of the skirt, shoes, and gloves.

_so his hair won't be bland~_

Mizael is then seen flying around the Tenjo Tower, with Haruto waving.

_He denies that he's a female_

Mizael is then seen transforming from his Magical Girl form, into his high school uniform.

_we still don't know why_

Yuma and Astral appear on the next shot, both of them eating. As Mizael passes by them, they wave to each other.

_He knows that he's feminine looking_

A shot of a chibi Mizael was seen chasing a chibi Kaito.

_it's no use to lie~_

A shot of the sky was shown, and Mizael, along with the other characters from earlier, were flying.

_Sunflower Princess, Miza-chan!_

Mizael passes through a cloud, and holds up a sunflower, tossing it into space.

_Protector of earth!_

A group of Kuribohs were seen, heading towards earth. In earth, Mizael, in his magical girl form, summons his staff, and builds a giant barrier.

_And no matter how hard he tried,_

Shots of Mizael, wearing different clothes (Boy's and Girls), were shown.

_he looked like a woman,_

Another shot of a chibi Mizael appeared, holding up a sign, the said "I'm a guy!"

_since birth_

Don Thousand was then seen taking the world in eternal darkness, as Mizael summoned a giant sunflower.

_Sunflower Princess, Miza-chan!_

Mizael, in his Heartland Uniform appeared. It zoomed in his face, and he appeared to be eating pocky, as the stick was on his mouth.

_always paired with guys_

Shots of various minor guy characters were shown, asking Mizael put, who hit them with a mallet.

_Everyone thinks he lives in a world_

Mizael was then seen on top of a library shelf, along with Durbe, who was climbing. He had a proud smirk on his face.

_full of lies~_

A giant sunflower then appeared on the screen, as Haruto and Orbital popped out of it.

_Sunflower Princess, Miza-chan!_

Mizael was then seen, on the sky, fighting a couple of magicians, namely Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Gagaga Magician, then Gagaga Girl.

_The magical girl from space!_

A shot of a shooting star then appeared, as Mizael was stragazing.

_She protects the world_

Mizael, was then seen with his staff, walking towards his house.

_from the evil alien race!_

The final shot was Mizael, smirking in the screen.

..

...

...

...

**"VECTOR! WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"**

* * *

**Me: Apparently, Vector made an anime opening for an anime called "The Prince of Heartland High, and the Princess of Sunflowers". Ya liked it? An anime title for Miza-chan!~**

**Rinko: WHY DID I EVEN BECOME FRIENDS WITH AO. LOOK AT THIS S*** SHE JUST MADE.**

**Review if ya like!~**


End file.
